Nàufragos
by PaolaWood
Summary: Un viaje con mas de una consecuencia inesperada.
1. Default Chapter

Título: Náufragos  
  
Autoras: Sashka y Paolawood  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece. Ya lo dice el conocido adagio: Si lo amas déjalo libre ;).  
  
Capítulo 1- Un Buen Desayuno.  
  
-Nock, nock- Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Severus Snape. Eran las tres de la madrugada, como pronto averiguo con una rápida mirada al reloj de su mesa de luz.  
  
De un salto apartó las mantas y corrió a buscar la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior. Como podía haberse quedado dormido, Remus y él habían planeado salir esa noche a buscar el único ingrediente que les faltaba para la poción Matalobos que Lupin necesitaba para poder mantener su mente en su lugar durante la luna llena.  
  
Últimamente Severus se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy olvidadizo, como explicar si no, el que no se diera cuenta de la falta de Luparia en su despensa, ingrediente indispensable en la poción que mes a mes preparaba para el Profesor Lupin, y solo notara su error cuando sólo quedaba suficiente para preparar una ultima dosis. Por lo que le quedaba solo un mes para que junto con Lupin encontraran la extraña planta.  
  
Una controlada voz que venía de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:  
  
-Severus... ¿estás decente?- dijo y sin esperar una respuesta abrió la puerta de par en par. Todo lo que Severus alcanzó a hacer fue estirar la mano en dirección a la puerta, como si así pudiera detener al intruso. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada, tenía enfrente a un muy atónito hombre-lobo.  
  
Remus miró con sorpresa a Snape, no podía concebir que estaba en presencia de un muy desnudo Profesor de Pociones. La verdad no estaba tan mal como él habría imaginado, pero aún así la vista resultaba traumatizante. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del hombre que tenía enfrente y vio con satisfacción como esto ponía una mirada entre nerviosa y mortificada el rostro del profesor.  
  
-¿Es que no te enseñaron a tocar a la puerta en el circo de donde vienes, Lupin?- preguntó al borde de la histeria, el Profesor de Pociones mientras trataba sin mucho éxito de esconder su desnudez.  
  
-Eh, eh, bueno, para ser exactos yo toqué, lo que pasa es...- pero no pudo terminar la oración por que un zapato rozó su cabeza y lo convenció emprender la retirada. Dio dos pasos sin darse vuelta, no quería perder de vista a Snape, por razones de seguridad, por supuesto, y una vez fuera de la habitación cerró la puerta y apoyado en el marco comenzó reír.  
  
Severus tomó unos pantalones que había dejado sobre la cama, y comenzó a murmurar todo lo que pensaba sobre los hombres-lobo y los profesores entrometidos y la falta de educación que hay estos días.  
  
Afuera de su habitación aún se oía la risa de Lupin, quien de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un "todavía no estaba despierto" y "duerme desnudo".  
  
Una vez que terminó de vestirse, Severus tomó las tres valijas que había preparado, las redujo con su varita hasta que cupieran en su bolsillo y juntando toda la dignidad que pudo, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.  
  
- Gente como tú es la razón por la que gente como yo necesita medicación. - Dijo con frialdad cuando pasó al lado del otro hombre quien solo dio una suave sonrisita, de esas que le daban a Severus ganas de probar los efectos de la plata en la anatomía de los hombres lobo.  
  
-Buenos días a ti también- Dijo el otro con una cara demasiado contenta para la hora que era.- Quiero aprovechar para agradecerte que vayas conmigo, no sabría diferenciar la Luparia del perejil.-  
  
-Lo sé- dijo lacónicamente el otro, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el gran salón. Y antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera agregar algo más se apuró para dejarlo atrás.  
  
Llego primero al gran salón donde un aún dormido director Dumbledore lo recibió con una somnolienta sonrisa en el rostro, todo estaba dispuesto para que tomaran allí el desayuno y se dio cuenta que no podría escapar del compromiso, no después de que el mismo director se tomara tantas molestias, miro todo con el ceño fruncido y se acerco a él.  
  
-Ah Severus te estaba esperando, cuando vi que no venias envié a Remus a buscarte, a propósito ¿dónde esta Rem...- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta por que enseguida entro el rezagado hombre lobo.  
  
El director paso su vista desde la sonrisa del hombre lobo hasta el ceño fruncido de su profesor de pociones, frunció el ceño a su vez dándole a entender que reprobaba las peleas entre ellos, ya antes había hablado de eso, esa era una misión muy peligrosa y no podían andar con descuidos por tonterías, al parecer habían empezado con el pie equivocado.  
  
-Bueno supongo que están preparados para el viaje- ambos respondieron con un asentimiento.- Bueno, siendo así, siéntense y desayunen antes de salir. Quién sabe cuando será la próxima vez que vuelvan a desayunar... bueno tal vez mañana en la mañana... pero quien sabe, puede ser que sólo tengan, no sé, hamburguesas y todos sabemos que eso no es un buen desayuno... - Los demás estaban ya sentados y a punto de comer cuando el profesor se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando.- Ah! Huevos y tocino, un día de trabajo para la gallina y una vida de compromiso para el cerdo. En fin, espero que tengan un buen viaje, ¿ya tienen todas las direcciones?  
  
-Bueno, no estamos seguros de a donde ir primero- contestó Lupin- Severus dice que hay varios lugares donde encontrar la Luparia, supongo que comenzaremos con lo más fácil, ¿no?-  
  
-Hay un bosque al sur de Polonia en donde se encuentra la planta. Pero escuche que los ambientes donde nacen han sido destruidos por los Muggles, así que tal vez tengamos que visitar algunos de los otros lugares. El norte de Argentina o la Isla de Pancajché en el Océano Pacífico cerca de Guatemala.  
  
-He oído de ella- comentó Remus con ganas de conversar  
  
-Sí, te lo dije yo- dijo Severus con desdén.  
  
-Bueno, como sea, es una isla tan pequeña que se puede recorrer en a pie en tres días. Sólo puede ser encontrada si se la busca y sabes exactamente lo que quieres encontrar- continuó Remus interrumpiendo a su colega- Una muy interesante muestra de magia antigua.  
  
-Confío en que no correrán ningún riesgo innecesario- Dijo Dumbledore y agrego en tono risueño- ya es bastante difícil conseguir un profesor a principio de año, no soportaría tener que buscar dos a mitad del semestre.  
  
Remus rió ante la broma y Severus se limitó a dirigirle una apretada sonrisa que pareció más una mueca de dolor.  
  
-Bueno, Lupin, es hora de irnos, al mal paso darle prisa- dijo Snape al levantarse,- Que tenga un muy buen día Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-Es cierto, Severus,- contestó Remus siguiendo su ejemplo- y muchas gracias por todo de nuevo Profesor, es muy atento de su parte. Bueno, ya nos vamos... ya nos fuimos- continuó al ver como Severus Snape ya estaba en puerta y se iba sin mostrar signos de querer esperarlo.  
  
-Adios Remus, Severus- contestó Dumbledore y agregó en vos más alta- Y NO SE PELEEN... demasiado.- el director vio como sus dos profesores se subían al carruaje que los llevaría fuera de Hogwarts, cuando éste ya no estuvo a la vista regresó dentro del castillo.  
  
No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no debía haber permitido este viaje después de todo tenía a otros que podría haber mandado en su lugar. Bueno, sólo dos cosas podían suceder a partir de ahora. O se mataban entre ellos, y él sabía que hasta la paciencia de santo de Lupin y el profesionalismo de Snape tenían un límite y no dudaba que en algún momento lo cruzarían, o salían del paso más unidos que nunca... o mejor dicho salían más unidos... o salían. 


	2. 02 Caos

Capitulo 2: Caos.  
  
PaolaWood: Remus Lupin  
  
Sashka: Severus Snape  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que América es el mejor lugar para encontrar la planta?- dijo Remus recostado sobre la baranda del barco y luciendo un poco verdoso. Hacía ya dos días que estaban viajando y Remus, a pesar de conservar su natural compostura, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo viendo como el poco contenido de su estómago desaparecía en las olas.  
  
-La Isla de Pancajché es el único lugar en el mundo en donde no a obrado la mano Muggle. Si no encontráramos la planta en otro lugar tendríamos que ir allí. Si comenzamos por allí nos ahorraremos el viaje... y la compañía.  
  
-Pero.. Dijiste que primero teníamos que agotar recursos que primero pasaríamos por Argentina y después... - pero no puedo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por el hombre que estaba a su lado quien le respondió con una voz cargada de exasperación.  
  
-Lo primero es lo primero pero no necesariamente en ese orden... -y al darse cuenta de su propia contradicción continuó- además... ¿quien es él experto entre nosotros?- sin esperar una respuesta dio la media vuelta rápidamente listo para marcharse. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando su compañero pregunto nuevamente.  
  
-Y... ¿No hay otra forma de llegar allí? ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos?- Preguntó Lupin antes de taparse la boca y gemir.  
  
Toda la respuesta que recibió fue una pequeña sonrisa que, en el mejor de los casos, podría ser descripta como sarcástica.  
  
Remus levantó la vista, y se concentró en el horizonte, se avecinaba una tormenta y eso no le causaba nada de gracia, ya le costaba bastante soportar el movimiento normal del barco, sin tener que agregar una tormenta al viaje.  
  
Dos horas después ambos magos estaban en su camarote aferrándose como podían de las paredes que se sacudían una y otra vez. El barco parecía elevarse sobre las olas, como si volara sobre ellas. Por un momento pareció calmarse un poco pero nuevamente volvió a sacudirse con violencia como si algún gigante lo estuviera usando de juguete. La comparación no le gusto nada a Severus pero no hizo más que ensanchar su mueca de fastidio.  
  
Estaba sentado en su cama apoyado contra la pared, que parecía ser lo único que se mantenía en su lugar, tratando de buscar una solución al problema, pero por más que pensaba no encontraba un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para detener o por lo menos amenguar un poco esa terrible tormenta o para hacer que el barco fuera más fuerte, después de todo ese era su primer viaje de esa manera. Lo había elegido por esa misma razón, siempre había querido hacer un largo y tranquilo viaje en barco por unas aguas tranquilas.  
  
Remus se encontraba agarrado del marco de una de los ojos de buey del camarote sentado en una silla que no dejaba de temblar el hombre lobo estaba con la cabeza gacha, y aunque no se le podía observar el rostro Severus sabía que tendría una expresión enfermiza. Después de todo ya dos veces había abierto esa ventana para devolver lo poco que había comido antes de que empezara la tormenta.  
  
-¿Es que esto no terminara jamás?- preguntó Lupin más para si mismo que para Severus y como este no encontró ninguna respuesta razonable... o por lo menos amigable que decirle se limito a mirarle por un segundo y volver a sus pensamientos.  
  
De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe en cubierta y seguido los gritos de los hombres de abordo, Remus miro interrogante a Severus, este lo miro a su vez pero en su rostro una mascara de indiferencia.  
  
Remus se enderezó y sin mediar palabras sacó su varita con la cual encogió sus pertenencias para que entraran en su bolsillo, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Severus imitaba sus acciones.  
  
-Vamos- Dijo este último y los dos se encaminaron hacia la cubierta.  
  
La vista que los recibió allí terminó de hundir sus esperanzas, el mástil del barco estaba partido al medio y las velas cubrían parte de la popa y la tripulación corría de un lado al otro cumpliendo las ordenes del capitán.  
  
-¿Era mucho pedir un barco a motor?- preguntó Remus con una media sonrisa.  
  
-Veamos si podemos ser de alguna utilidad, allí está el Capitán- contestó su compañero y sin siquiera mirarlo se encaminó hacia el hombre que en medio del desorden comandaba a los marineros.  
  
-¿Que sucedió?- Dijo Snape, sin demasiada cortesía.  
  
-Me temo que nos encontramos con una Serpiente Marina- Contesto el Capitán.  
  
-¿Una serpiente marina? Pero si son inofensivas, por que habría de atacarnos.- Preguntó Remus perplejo.  
  
-No creo que haya querido atacarnos, la tormenta la dejo desorientada y se lanzó contra lo primero que vio... nosotros.- Contestó el Capitán.  
  
-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?- Dijo Severus con su normal tono entre cortés y sarcástico.  
  
-Sí- contesto el otro- salgan del camino- Y sin mas se alejo para seguir dando ordenes a sus hombres.  
  
-Creo- comenzó el hombre lobo- que lo mejor seria que volvamos a nuestro camarote- y miro al hombre a su lado.  
  
Severus no le contesto, estaba mirando el cielo, un momento después miro directamente a los ojos a su compañero y sin más tapujos hablo.  
  
-Nos hundimos- dijo en un tono sombrío que Remus jamás le había oído utilizar- solo estamos en el ojo de la tormenta falta un largo trayecto por delante, no tenemos mástil, ni velas... nos hundimos- repitió en el mismo tono.  
  
-¿Que podemos hacer entonces?- pregunto Remus utilizando un tono parecido pero que dejaba escapar mucha de su preocupación.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor sería estar atentos a todo, mantener nuestras varitas en alto y tratar de mantenernos en el barco el mayor tiempo posible... antes de que empiece a hundirse debemos saltar para que no nos arrastre con él... a menos que se te ocurra otra cosa- dijo esto último como si realmente esperara la opinión del hombre lobo, una actitud por demás extraño en el hosco profesor de pociones.  
  
Lupin sin embargo no tenía ninguna experiencia que pudiera ayudarles y no tenía tampoco ningún plan mejor que el expuesto así que solo asintió sombrío y se preparó lo mejor que pudo para pasar la noche. Eran las once de la noche y según lo que había dicho Severus sería una noche muy larga y peligrosa.  
  
A la una de la madrugada la tormenta había vuelto a acechar el barco. Este la recibió mientras aún no estaba completamente reparado y pronto todo el trabajo de los hombres de abordo fue arrasado por la inclemencia de la tempestad.  
  
A las tres de la madrugada el capitán dio la temible orden de abandonar el barco, ya antes lo habían vaciado de todo aquello que era innecesario y así el barco tenía una oportunidad más frente a la tormenta, pero aún así la orden fue dada media hora después.  
  
La tormenta estaba en su auge y las aguas a las que debían lanzarse eran oscuras y turbulentas, el barco daba terribles saltos sobre las olas. Cada pasajero fue hechizado con un conjuro de protección para que flotara y para que no perdiera la conciencia.  
  
Severus y Remus así como todos los demás realizaron sus propios hechizos de protección y además un hechizo que los mantendría unidos a toda costa de forma que si uno perdía la conciencia o se hundía el otro se encargaría de ayudarle. También estaba el miedo (innato en todo mago) de perder sus varitas y quedar desprotegidos, por ello decidieron que era mejor estar unidos.  
  
A las tres y cuarto de la mañana y sin grandes esperanzas los tripulantes del barco comenzaron a saltar del agonizante barco.  
  
Severus y Remus también lo hicieron.  
  
Cayeron en el helado liquido que de inmediato los rodeo por completo pataleando y gracias al poderoso hechizo bajo el que estaban, lograron volver a la superficie que por supuesto no era mucho mejor, la oscuridad era total, salvo por cortos momentos en que un rayo cruzaba el cielo y dejaba vislumbrar por un instante el caos de agua a su alrededor.  
  
Había agua por todos lados, la lluvia caía de manera torrencial con enormes gotas que les golpeaban el rostro, las olas los golpeaban una y otra vez a veces tan fuerte que los hacían dar vueltas sobre si mismos. A pesar de ello el hechizo que los mantenían unidos funcionó y lograron mantenerse tan cerca el uno del otro como les permitía el inclemente océano.  
  
Un enorme rayo cruzó el cielo en el momento en que Lupin rozo la mano de Severus y por un instante pudieron verse a los ojos cada uno con una expresión de miedo y desconcierto pintadas como mascaras burlescas.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ana Rickman: Gracias por leer y comentar. No sos la ùnica a quien le gustarìa ver a Severus desnudo... oa Remus... o a los dos juntos... mmm... ¿Quien dijo eso?.  
  
Kalisto: Con Sashka (mi hermanita del alma) teniamos ganas de hacer un Dumbledore bien loco, como es èl en realidad, bah. Espero que haya resultado creìble. Gracias por tucomentario, sigue leyendo.  
  
Sakuratsukamori: Gracias por tu Review. La Luparia no se consigue en la herboristeria por que esta clase solo se utiliza en la preparar la pociòn matalobo y el mundo màgico no es muy abierto con respecto a la Licantropìa y por que... era una buena excusa para hacerlos perder en medio de una isla. La verdad es que leìdo excusas, digo explicaciones menos creìbles, asì que espero que con esta alcance ;). 


End file.
